International Security and Commerce Organisation
Members Current Members • President Magee of Masoa • amiles of Communistia • Luther Crom of Boridien • rishnokof of Chingra • vader357 of Talon HQ • Daverocks of Rowdavi • Jethro Robes of New Victoria • Indecisive22 of Krispy Donut Land • Fambi of Ivory Island • halp3719 of We Are Watching You • xtinct85 of _SPF_ • vonForster of San Marino • kjuice14 of Kendalistan • Wegetzu of Adanos • Dezovieczech of Dezovieczech • Iron Stalin of Iron Russia • gamemad999 of new new wales • Conrad Kruschev of Pamplona • Badders of Badders Pending Members inone at present time/i Former Members • Declan4955 of Haratsia • BlackStalin of Black Sky • Fambi of Terravincunt • Darthal of New Livingston • El Cid of Aragon Empire • Default Dark of Crust Member Wiki Pages • Masoa • Chingra • Boridien • Communistia • Kendalistan Charter Excerpt We, the peoples of the International Security and Commerce Organisation, determined: • To save succeeding generations from the scourge of nuclear war, which so many times has brought untold sorrow to mankind, and • To reaffirm faith in fundamental human rights, in the dignity and worth of the human person, in the equal rights of men and women and of nations large and small, and • To establish conditions under which justice and respect for the obligations arising from treaties and other sources of international law can be maintained, and • To promote social progress and better standards of life in larger freedom, And for these ends: • To practice tolerance and live together in peace with one another as good neighbours, and • To unite our strength to maintain international peace and security, and • To ensure, by the acceptance of principles and the institution of methods, that armed force shall not be used, save in the common interest, and • To employ international machinery for the promotion of the economic and social advancement of all peoples. History In late December 2006 the ISCO Alliance was unofficially and privately formed amongst a small group of friends. It's history has been mostly peaceful and the alliance has not been involved in a major war. In On April 11th 2007 the ISCO Forums were set up and President Magee of Masoa was named the unambiguous Council President and the highest scoring members of the alliance became the Upper Council. The first alliance crisis occurred in February 2007 when Luther Crom, the Minister of Foreign Relations, was nuked unprovoked by 10TEN, a rogue, who changed alliance from \m/ to Guns of Glory halfway through the conflict. Boridien lost the conflict despite an influx of soldiers from ISCO members. After the war was over, ISCO launched an appeal for all members to give generously. ISCO has a history of giving generously to members in need, especially amiles of Communistia who has won ISCO's Star of Gallantry for his aid donations. The next crisis occurred when Black Stalin, a new member personally invited to ISCO by President Magee, was attacked by pro66, the leader of UKAI. Thanks to a generous amount of aid and soldiers given, Black Sky won the war by a large margin. Relations were strained between ISCO and UKAI when members of UKAI harrassed Black Stalin to pay reparations for a war started by their own leader. Following the deletion of pro's nation, tensions eased and after two months, the messages stopped and ISCO declared the crisis to be over. However, many still resent UKAI. For a while, debate arose concerning ISCO's position on other alliances and wars, particularly the Initiative. After hot debate, it was decided ISCO would remain staunchly neutral until it becomes clear that ISCO can play an important role in international affairs. On the 16th of June, ISCO officially was founded as a public alliance, with the publishing of the charter. Since then, recruiting has commenced as have dialogues with other similar-minded alliances. On the 21st of August 2007, Mayuri-sama, founder, leader and recruiter of the NTO sent 'merge offers' to every member of ISCO in a blatant mass-recruiting scheme. When confronted by President Magee, he refused to reply initially and thus was let off with a warning. This was the first time the newly created alliance DEFCON was raised from Five (in this case to Four). Miscellaneous Coming soon: Alliance information Category:Alliances Category: International Security and Commerce Organisation